


fighting is stupid (but necessary sometimes)

by faeyydom



Series: SuperCat College AU [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Fight, Prompt Fill, SuperCat College AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeyydom/pseuds/faeyydom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Cat kissed the back of her neck once and let her head rest there, not speaking for a few seconds. </em>
</p><p>  <em>“I'm sorry,” Cat whispered. </em></p><p>  <em>“I know. I'm sorry too,” Kara said and she could feel Cat smile against her neck. </em></p><p>or, their first fight as a couple and they're both idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fighting is stupid (but necessary sometimes)

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble within the college AU. Thanks residentgeekmonkey on Tumblr for the prompt :)

“No!”

“Oh come on, Cat! It's not like I'm asking you to run a marathon. The store is only a few blocks away and we need tampons.”

Their cycles had synced up and right now, they were all out of pads and tampons. Usually that would have been fixed easily since the store was on Kara's route to class. But due to extreme weather conditions class had been cancelled and Kara had already offered to cook. Problem was, Cat refused to even go outside.

“I'm not going, Kara. I can barely even stand up straight.”

“And you think I am comfortable over here?” Kara replied from their tiny make shift kitchen.

“I went last week, its your turn,” Cat said calmly.

“According to you its always my turn. I'm pretty sure I was the one who got the groceries last week. I quite vividly remember your demands about the sugar-free ice cream.” Kara said as she angrily ripped open a flavour packet and almost threw its content over the instant noodles.

She was mad, and that was an understatement. Tension had been building between them all week, and Kara wished it would finally explode. She was tired of Cat's passive aggressive comments and low key grumpiness. They had never had a fight before. As a couple, that is. They had fought frequently enough before they'd gotten together, usually about stupid little things. Not so very different from now, she realised.

Lost in thought, she hadn’t noticed Cat's silence, and when she turned around to look at her, she found Cat looking right at her. Eyes empty, but a dissatisfied very clear on her face.

“Well, I don’t know how you want to solve this, _Kiera_ , but I certainly wont be going.”

Kara balled her fists, anger quickly filling her veins. She hated it when Cat used that 'nickname'. Normally it only managed to agitate her, but after days of build up tension it only fuelled her rage even more.

“Fine!” she spat out, “I'll go. But don’t think for a second that I'm doing it for you!” She turned around and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her in the process.

Kara was fuming as she made her way across campus. _What was Cat thinking? That Kara was her own personal assistant? In her dreams._

Deep down she knew she was maybe overreacting a little bit, but the combination of mid term stress, cold weather and being on her period made her lash out. And Cat hadn't really been helping her own case by refusing to make the short trip to the store. She didn’t feel like going back after getting the tampons, so she sent a quick text to Winn asking if she could come over. Of course he said yes.

She had to work hard so stay upright. The storm blowing over campus blew in her face and rain splattered against her glasses. She didn’t really care, it felt good to use her muscles and work out some of the angry tension while walking. The store was empty and five minutes later she walked back outside. See? wasn’t that hard.

Thoughts of just going straight to Winn's room and leaving Cat tampon-less entered her mind, but that would maybe go a bit to far. Sure, she was mad. But not _that_ mad.

She made her way back in record time and dropped the plastic bag in the room. She grabbed her phone from her nightstand and walked away, all without looking at her girlfriend once.

///

“Kara, you look like a drowned rat!” Winn blurted out.

“Thanks,” she replied, wiping the droplets from her glasses with her sleeves. “Hey James.”

“Nice to see you, Kara,” he smiled.

James was Winn's roommate, and even though they were nothing alike and had almost nothing in common, they seemed to have found an odd sort of friendship. Kara liked James, he was open and friendly. She was sure she had never seen him in a bad mood, which amazed her.

“Here, dry your hair so you wont drip water all over the floor,” Winn said and he handed her a towel.

She happily accepted it and dried her face, then she wrapped it around her head so her hair could dry.

“So, what are you guys doing?” she asked, pushing her glasses back onto her face.

“Not much, James is going through old photos and I'm just watching some dumb TV.” Winn answered.

“Want to play a game? I'm sure you have a pack of cards lying around here somewhere, right?”

“Sure. You in, James?”

“I'd love to, give me a few minutes.”

“I brought snacks,” Kara held up a plastic bag filled with chocolate and some other unhealthy but delicious things. She sat down on Winn's bed and played a game on her phone while waiting for James to finish.

Winn placed a steaming mug of tea on the bedside table for her, coffee for James and water for him. He rummaged through his bag and held up a pack of cards triumphantly. James choose that moment to close his laptop and he joined them on Winn's bed.

“Get ready to have your ass kicked,” he joked.

“Whatever. Everyone knows I'm the best card player around here,” Winn laughed.

Kara huffed, and Winn elbowed her in her side, “It's true!” he claimed, eyes comically wide.

“Sure,” Kara winked.

She reached over and bit off a piece of chocolate. If was refreshing to be around friendly faces after spending a week with a moody girlfriend. She tires to ignore the guilty feeling gnawing away on the inside of her chest.

///

Cat sat silently on her bed, staring at the closed door Kara walked out of seconds ago. She shifted her gaze to the small plastic bag on her bed with tampons and shoved it to the floor with her foot. Of course Kara had stopped by to bring them, she was nice like that. Cat was pretty sure she didn’t deserve that right now.

Cat knew it had been her turn to do the groceries that week. But fishing for a fight and riling Kara up felt good and before she knew it she had gone too far but still couldn’t stop.

Kara was too nice, too forgiving. She put up with everything Cat threw at her, no matter how idiotic and she couldn’t deal with it anymore. She wanted her to be mad, to scream, to challenge her. In the end Cat had gotten her wish, but now that she had she wasn’t so sure if she still wanted it.

With a sigh she got up from her bed and picked up the bag. Now that she had it she better use it. It would have been a waste if she didn’t, besides, she needed it.

She was going to make the best of her alone time, it had been ages since she had been able to blast her music full volume without anyone complaining. So she wasn’t going to pay any mind at the stab of hurt in her stomach. Kara would be fine, no need to worry.

///

Kara wasn’t fine.

Cat had texted her, after hours of considering what was the best course of action she had typed out a simple 'where are you' and had gotten no response.

She wasn’t worried, Cat didn’t do worrying. Certainly not about people. Except that she did.

She contemplated texting Kara again, but opted against it. She didn’t want her to think she cared. Which of course she did, and Kara knew that.

She looked out the window, seeing the rain almost going horizontally and hearing the wind howling. There was no one outside, and in the rooms around her everyone had tucked in for the night. She hadn’t felt this alone while surrounded by people since her mother had shipped her off to boarding school for that one forgotten year when she was 11. She'd rather not think about that again.

It was weird that she felt so alone. She had been on her own for years and it never bothered her. It wasn’t until she had allowed herself to depend on Kara that she missed her three times as much when she wasn’t there.

She could only wait for her to come back on her own terms. Cat curled up under her sheets ans waited.

///

When Kara opened the door, it was dark inside the room. She let out a relieved breath and entered the quite dorm room. Cat appeared to be asleep, and Kara was grateful for that. At least she didn’t have to talk to the woman yet. She'd have no choice tomorrow, but at least for now she could pretend Cat wasn’t there.

She quickly undressed and brushed her teeth, doing it as quietly as possible. She might be mad at her girlfriend, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t let her sleep. Cat had been under pressure for mid terms as well, and Kara didn’t want to be the reason for any more lack of sleep.

She slipped between the icy sheets and turned on her left side, back facing the room. Hanging out with Winn and James had cheered her up a little, but she couldn’t get rid of the uneasy feeling in her stomach every time she thought of Cat. No matter how hard her friends had made her laugh.

Her anger was gone, all she wanted right now was to hug Cat and make sure she was alright. She turned on her back restlessly. This was the first night in weeks that she slept in a bed without Cat's warm body pressed to her side. It felt awfully empty and cold without her. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing for sleep to take over.

She laid still for what felt like hours, unable to turn her mind off and go to sleep. She heard the sheets ruffle next to her, and she turned back onto her left side, not wanting Cat to think she was still awake.

She heard her sit up, bed creaking. Seconds later she felt her own duvet being pulled up. Cat settled behind her, front pressed tightly against Kara's back. Kara reached back and got hold of Cat's hand. She pulled it over her middle and held it there, softly rubbing Cat's cold fingers with her own.

Cat kissed the back of her neck once and let her head rest there, not speaking for a few seconds.

“I'm sorry,” Cat whispered.

“I know. I'm sorry too,” Kara said and she could feel Cat smile against her neck.

With Cat lying next to her, warm body curled around her back, she felt her muscles relax. Suddenly overtaken with tiredness, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She held Cat's hand the entire night, and Cat slept better than she had done in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too bad. If you want, you can find me on Tumblr at faeyydom if you want to drop a prompt or talk about Supercat. I'm in for both :)


End file.
